


A Sweet Surprise

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [16]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Reagan sniffed her find, once buried in a bin in a derelict station, still not believing her eyes.





	

Reagan sniffed her find, once buried in a bin in a derelict station, still not believing her eyes. Even through the miraculously untouched but faded purple packaging it’s scent was both overwhelming and tempting. The packaging was quickly torn off her lucky find, the object inside feeling malleable in her hands, as if it might melt at any moment. This thought spurred her on as she readjusted her grip and sunk her teeth into the object, allowing the stale yet still otherworldly taste of chocolate to dance on her taste buds as she wolfed down the rest of the bar.


End file.
